1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting element and an organic light emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, monitors and television sets have become thinner and lighter, as liquid crystal displays (LCD) have replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. However, an LCD requires an additional backlight because the LCD is a passive light emitting device. Also, the LCD has the problems in terms of response speed and viewing angle.
As a display device capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitations, an organic light emitting device, which is a self-emitting display element having advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time, has greatly attracted attention.
The organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element for light emission, and the organic light emitting element forms excitons from combination of electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer, and the excitons emit energy such that light is emitted.